


keep it positive

by roswhelp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: just some good ol ango and his 700 parents, my first fic!, sorry if it’s not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswhelp/pseuds/roswhelp
Summary: Taako keeps getting deja-vu





	1. Chapter 1

Taako wasn’t worried. Sure, Angus hadn’t shown up for their weekly magic lesson yet, but it wasn’t the craziest thing for the kid to get caught up in his work and lose track of time. He would still come. After an hour of waiting, occupied by picking at food from the cafeteria and boredly texting Kravitz on his stone of farspeech, Taako might have been fed up, but not worried in the slightest. He wasn’t speeding when he went to check Angus’ dorm room. Even though he cut across the quad to get there, which wasn’t technically allowed. He was a rebellious spirit, he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t worried, just peeved when he found out no one had seen Angus out of his room all day. And when he knocked on Angus’ door, to find the only response was a small yelp, he definitely didn’t unlock the door using magic out of panic. 

After seeing Angus on the floor, sitting in front of a shoebox, with soft fabric and newspaper spread around him, Taako definitely wasn’t worried. Now he was just curious.

“What ‘cha got there, Django?” he asked, looking down.

“Sir!” Angus scrambled to face Taako. “Uhhh… What are you doing here!”

“Well, Mr. Boy Detective, I think you can figure that out. We were supposed to have magic lessons an hour ago!” Taako tried to look behind Angus at the shoebox, but Angus followed his bobbing head, blocking his view.

“Oh! I’m so sorry sir! I completely lost track of… wait, wasn’t my door locked?” Angus looked behind Taako at the door. Taako took the chance to look at the box Angus was hiding before. Inside was a large, black cat and six small kittens. Taako smiled and picked up Angus, moving him out of the way.

“Hey!” Angus protested. Taako kneeled by the box, turning back to Angus.

“Naughty naughty, Ango! You know the rule, no pets on the moon!” 

“Well, Madame Director only ever says no dogs on the moon, first of all. And second, I couldn’t leave Missy all alone! She was the cat of one of my old coworkers. When he passed, no one could take care of her!” Angus looked ruffled, pacing around the room and telling his story. Taako let the mother cat, apparently named Missy, smell his hand.

“I’m guessing you didn’t know she was pregnant?” Taako smiled as Missy let him pet her head. She started gently purring.

“Well, no… That was a surprise. I woke up this morning and just… found them there.” Angus looked down at the kittens, then back up to Taako with tears in his eyes. 

“You can’t tell sir, please! They need a place to stay, and if they’re planetside no one can take care of them, and i just need them to grow up a little bit before they’re strong enough to be adopted. I can do research on how to keep kittens until then, but I can’t just let them out!” Angus stood in front of the box again protectively. 

Normally, Taako would leave this to the Director and be done with it. But something about Angus and the cats felt… familiar. He couldn’t quite place why, but he knew that he couldn’t tell. 

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” Taako sighed dramatically. “I won’t tell the boss lady about this. But you have to promise to let others help you. And no more forgetting magic lessons! You’re the one who wanted them in the first place, homie.” 

Angus ran over to Taako, hugging him tightly. “Th-thank you sir! I promise I won’t forget ag-again!” Angus was now full on crying, but with a smile on his face. Taako couldn’t shake the deja-vu he was feeling. Ignoring it, Taako awkwardly patted Angus’ back, then took out a handkerchief.

“Take this, kid. You’re getting snot and junk all over my new shirt.” Angus pulled away, realizing his mistake. He smiled and told Taako to come back in the morning if he wanted to check up again. As Taako walked away, he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity he got from talking to Angus. He shrugged it off and walked back to his dorm room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Taako, look, I swear this is important!”  
“[REDACTED], look, we can’t keep a bunch of cats! Someone’s bound to find out.”  
“Awwww, come on! Look at them! They’re defenseless. They need someone to help them till they grow big! Besides, look at how cute they are!”   
“I don’t care how cute they are, they’re gonna get us… in…”  
“Awwww! That one likes you, Koko!”  
“...”  
“Are you on board NOW?”  
“Shut up, I love them.”   
“Ha!” she hugged him and [REDACTEDREDACTEDREDACTED]”


	2. work

Taako woke up with a splitting headache. He couldn’t remember what he dreamed about… except laughing? It probably wasn’t important. He remembered his promise to Angus, and got ready. He thought about who he should tell. No snitches or people who would spill without realizing it, so that ruled out Avi and Magnus. A healer would be good, but definitely not Merle. He didn’t seem like the caretaking type. After getting dressed and putting on eyeliner, Taako grabbed his umbrastaff and walked out of the room. He started trekking to fantasy costco, thinking about what kittens need. Formula, bottles, enrichment (though not too much, they were just a couple of days old). Taako grabbed the items as he walked through the isles, not paying attention. He kept grabbing anything useful, until he crashed into something. He fell on the floor totally (not) gracefully. 

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice asked above him. Taako looked up, and saw Noelle holding her hand out to him. 

“Oh! Yeah, sorry Noelle. I Totes spaced out there.” Taako had a sudden idea. “Hey, are you any good with animals?” 

“Well, yeah. I lived on a farm, Taako.” Noelle turned to face his shopping basket. “Taako, you didn’t…” a voice came up behind them, scaring them both.

“Y’all ready to make some deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeals?” Garfield looked down at the two of them. 

“Oh, shit!” Taako grabbed Noelle’s hand and ran out of the store. If Garfield learned about the cats, there would be no end to it. “Put it on my fantasy tab, holmes!” Taako yelled on his way out.

Noelle and Taako ran to Angus’ room. Taako, out of breath, knocked on the door.   
“Sir? Is that you?” Angus yelled from inside. “Come in, it’s unlocked!” 

Taako walked in, throwing the supplies on the floor and falling on the bed.   
“Hi Angus. Now, what’ve you got?” Noelle said, looking down at the shoebox. 

“Miss Noelle! Can you keep a secret?” Angus looked up at Noelle with an extremely serious face. 

Noelle chuckled a little. “Okay, yes, cross my heart. Can I know what you have there behind your back?” 

Angus looked around the room, checking for anyone else. “Okay. Brace yourself.” Angus moved out of the way, revealing the kittens and Missy. 

“Oh! Well aren’t you all adorable!” Noelle let Missy smell her hand, and cooed over the kittens. “I thought you had magic creatures or something, Angus. These are easy!”

“So, can you help?” Angus looked up at Noelle with pleading eyes.

“Of course! But Angus, when the time comes, you have to promise to let the kittens get adopted. It can be real tempting to keep them all, but it’s for the best.” Noelle put her hands on where her waist would be, and tried to look scolding. 

Angus smiled. “Of course, ma’am! Oh, this is important! The book I got said that the kittens need to be weighed weekly, so can you help me take care of that?”

Noelle pulled her arms into their sockets, and pushed them out with a tiny digital scale. “Sure!”

“Do you just, like, carry that around?” Taako asked. He had recovered from all of the running, and was now sitting up on the bed. 

“Yes. Now don’t you worry about that, you feed Missy while we handle the kittens.” Angus picked up the first of the lot, a Tuxedo kitten, only to hear yowls from Missy. She got up from the box and walked around Angus’ feet, looking up at her kitten. 

“Oh dear,” Angus said. “Taako, could you…” Taako reached over and picked Missy up, putting her in his lap. 

“Hey, gal. Chill for a bit with uncle Taako, okay? The kid’s got your kid, you’re fine.” Missy sat down in front of Taako, and started meowing at him. 

“Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!”   
“Really? Tell me about it.”  
“Meaaaaaaaaaa!”  
“No way, what happened next!”   
“Meeeeea!”  
“Gasp! Scandalous!”  
Missy placed her two front paws on Taakos leg, looked him in the eyes, and let out a long, resounding, “Myaaaaaaaaaaaa!” 

Angus burst into giggles while watching this exchange. Noelle shook her head and Taako guessed she would be smiling if she had a face display.   
“She has *ha!* her-her food *pfft* under the desk! Can you open a can for her?” Angus asked in between his laughs. Taako retrieved a can, and Missy immediately started purring and rubbing her face on Taako. He opened the can and placed it on the ground. While Missy was eating, Taako looked over at Noelle and Angus weighing the kittens. There were three tuxedo cats, one completely white cat, and one completely black cat. The black cat looked smaller than the rest, and when weighed was only 2 ounces. 

“Aw jeez little guy, you must be the runt.” Angus looked at him sadly. “I read that they don’t live most of the time.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Django. Little man just needs some extra care. Hold on.” Taako took out the formula and the bottle, rinsing out the bottle with some water from Angus’ watering can. He mixed the formula with the water without looking at the instructions, shaking it fast enough that it diluted quickly. He picked up the little kitten, and placed it on the bed, putting the bottle by its face.  
“With handheld feedings, he’ll catch up to the others in no time.” 

Angus looked over, amazed. “Wow Taako, how’d you know how to do that?” 

Taako looked down. “I don’t know…” He thought back, realizing he’d never done this before. But there was that same deja-vu. “I must just know all.” he joked, with an odd feeling in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! added a second chapter. hope you all enjoy! feel free to leave constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa! finally posting my first fic! i know it’s not very good, but i will improve! feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
